School Days : A Beautiful Disaster
by loafbread
Summary: Rai Takanagi is a transferee student from America, he moved in Japan because, his parents wanted him to do so. In his first day of school, Rai became friends with Sekai even though they're not classmates, Rai is a perfect gentleman. He deeply hates womanizers. And read it all through as he venture into the world of love and lust. A/N- Don't own School Days OCXSekai? OCXKotonoha?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- we all know that Makoto is an idiot right? And I created this character of mine to correct the errors that he had made, Makoto does not deserves Kotonoha honestly speaking, it's the same for Sekai, so please enjoy, I'll start this ficlet of mine in the third and fourth episode.**

_**A New Acquaintance Arrives.**_

"Today, you will have your name classmate, he just transferred here from America, and you can come in now." The teacher said.

Everyone was whispering, Kotonoha just sat there and expects for her new classmate.

When the new student came in, they all gasped at his aura, and charisma.

He's tall, he has a silver hair, and had a deep blue eyes. (**A/N go search Rai Hodges from Lost Colors)**

Kotonoha's eyes widened.

"Hello, I'm Rai Takanagi, it's a pleasure meeting you all!" Rai smiled.

And _almost _every girl in the classroom was squirming.

Rai gave a nervous chuckle.

"Mr. Takanagi, you can sit next to Ms. Katsura" The teacher pointed.

Rai bowed slightly and went on next to Kotonoha.

xxxxxxx)break time(xxxxx

Rai was in his seat writing something, when suddenly 4 girls approached Kotonoha.

"You're a member of the committee, and you think that you're boyfriend is far more important than this?" The girl scolded

"What is he like? Your boyfriend?" Another girl asked her.

"It's not that. Um." Kotonoha stuttered.

"Just finish your work." The girl went to her seat along with her group.

Kotonoha glanced at Rai and then she stared at the papers.

Rai went closer to Kotonoha but he kept his distance.

"You know what? You shouldn't be bothered by those things." Rai said.

"Eh? What—what are you talking about?"

"You shouldn't act low between those guys, but you should know that you have your own limitations and their limitations also." Rai smiled.

"I guess, I—should go, thank you Takana—"

"Call me Rai." Rai smiled again.

"Uh yes." Kotonoha said then she ran away.

"Hey Rai." The girls approached him.

"Yes?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"I know.." Rai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Rai was walking to the hallway when he bumped into a girl with a shoulder length hair..

"I'm sorry." Rai apologized.

"Are you new here?" The girl asked.

"Ah yes, I'm Rai Takanagi." Rai smiled and he helped the girl up.

"I'm Sekai Saionji, pleasure to meet you!" Sekai gave a huge smile and shook Rai's hands.

"Uh yes indeed." Rai smiled back.

"OI, who is he?" A girl with a wavy hair asked.

"After him, now another one?" Another girl smirked.

Rai bowed down and he let go of Sekai's hands.

"What are your names again?" Rai asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Kuroda Hikari." The girl with a brown hair said.

"Setsuna Kiyora" The girl with a black hair and a small height said.

"Kanroji Nanami" A girl with a blue and wavy hair said.

"Pleased to meet you, are you all from the class next door?" Rai asked.

"Yes, how about…. Let's have lunch together!" Sekai exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Hikari blushed.

All of them agreed and they have lunch together.

"Hey Rai?" Nanami asked.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

"Why did you transfer here?" Kiyora asked.

"My family wants to; they want me to handle our family business." Rai smiled.

"You're from America right?" Hikari asked.

"How did you know?" Rai asked.

"Words are like virus, they sure know how to spread!" Sekai added

"Yes indeed, I am from America, my father is Japanese, while my mom is an American." Rai said.

"So what's your middle name?" Sekai asked.

"It's Hodges, so if you add Hodges, Rai Hodges-Takanagi" Rai smiled.

"What a pretty name." Hikari said.

"You think so?" Rai smiled.

"Well, Mr. Takanagi you're getting popular with the girls already!" a man joined in

"Who—who are you?" Rai asked.

"Oh yes, I'm Taisuke Sawanaga." The man said.

"Ah, pleased to meet you." Rai said.

"Well, got to go, be careful with them." Taisuke winked.

Rai raised an eyebrow while looking at Sekai.

"He's just a classmate, probably jealous." And all of them laughed.

Xxxxxxxxxx

(After school)

Setting: At Sekai's work (RADISH)- a family restaurant

"Welcome customer—oh it's you." Sekai said

"Are you done with your work?" Setsuna asked.

"I'll be done after an hour, how about you sit and order some food customer!" Sekai exclaimed

Setsuna took the menu when someone opened the door.

"Welcome Customer!" Sekai said.

"AH yes." Rai smiled.

"What are you doing here sir?" The manager said.

"Sir?" Sekai said.

"Where are your manners?" The manager yelled.

"No, it's alright really; she's a friend of mine." Rai smiled.

Sekai stood there, while Setsuna was looking at the both of them.

"What can I do for you sir?" The manager asked.

"I'll be here for some observation purposes, so leaving me alone is alright." Rai smiled

And the manager went away, but still peeking.

Rai sat beside Setsuna.

"Is this seat taken?" Rai asked.

"No." Setsuna answered.

"What can I—I do –" Sekai stuttered

"There's no need for you to be formal." Rai smiled.

"But—the manager seems to respect you." Sekai whispered.

"Just, take my order and I'll explain everything." Rai said.

Setsuna and Rai ordered their food.

Xxxxxxxxxx

When their orders arrived, they began eating.

"So Rai, what's up?" Sekai asked.

"Oh yes, this restaurant is one of the properties owned by my father." Rai said.

Setsuna's eyes widen.

"YOUR FAMILY OWNS WHAAA-" Sekai yelled in shock

"Ah, yes." Rai chuckled.

"DO you want to get fired?" The manager yelled.

"Don't worry Sir, I've got this under control." Rai yelled back.

"Sorry about that Si—" Sekai blushed

"Just call me Rai alright?" Rai smiled.

"But—"

"I told you earlier, no need for you to be formal." Rai smiled.

After they ate, Rai gave the papers to the manager and pleaded goodbye.

"Do you want me to drive the both of you home?" Rai asked.

"Uh no need really." Sekai said.

"Are you sure? It's pretty dark out there." Rai said.

"Uh yes, me and Setsuna have to discuss something, right?" Sekai said.

Setsuna nodded.

"I see, see you tomorrow I guess." Rai said as he walked away.

The both of them got out.

"What a real gentleman he is." Setsuna said.

"AH yes."

"Too bad you already have Makoto-kun." Setsuna said.

"I'm not dating him."

"For the last time, are you dating him?" Setsuna asked in a serious voice (more serious voice)

"I am not."Sekai smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**(RAI's SECOND DAY OF CLASSES)**

"MAKOTO YOU IDIOT!" Sekai yelled

Rai stopped and stared at the two people.

Sekai realized that Rai was there idly standing.

"Oh, Good Morning Rai!" Sekai greeted.

Rai smiled back and said "Good Morning, Sekai-san! Is he your boyfriend?"

"WHAT NO!" Sekai denied.

A boy whispered to her.

"Oh yes, Makoto, meet Rai. Rai this is Makoto, a close friend of mine." Sekai said.

"Ah, pleased to meet you." Rai said as he shook hands with Makoto.

Then the school bell rang.

"Hey, Takanagi-kun!" Makoto called out.

"Yes?" Rai asked.

"Let's have lunch together at the rooftop!" Makoto yelled and Rai nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

(**LUNCH TIME)**

As the classes ended the silver haired boy, remained from his seat for a little while then he sat up.

Then he saw Kotonoha stand up and followed her.

"Katsura-san!" Rai called.

Kotonoha stopped at the corner.

"Where are you heading for lunch?" Rai asked.

"To the rooftop with friends."

"I see, I'll be meeting my friends too at the rooftop, want to come together?" Rai asked.

Kotonoha nodded and they went to the rooftop.

"It's locked." Rai said.

"I guess, they're not here yet." Kotonoha frowned.

"Hey, I guess I have some spare keys." Rai said and he opened the door.

"Why did you have the keys to the rooftop?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, it's because I'm the vice-president of the horseback riding club!"

"What's the connection?" Kotonoha asked.

"Well, I asked the principal if I could use the rooftop for some fresh air after the practice and he suddenly, gave me the keys." Rai smiled.

"I see, but for such a short time you became the vice-president?"

"It's because, I myself is a horseback riding champion, and oh, I'm not bragging really." Rai said.

"It's alright." Kotonoha smiled.

"Why are you so silent Katsura-san? Something wrong?" Rai asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really."

"O-okay then. How about we eat our lunch, I guess, Sekai-san and Makoto-kun will not arrive." Rai said,

"You know them?" Kotonoha asked.

"Yes, I just met Sekai-san yesterday and Makoto-kun this morning." Rai smiled.

"I see, they're my friends too." Kotonoha smiled.

"Oh yea? The world really is small." Rai chuckled and Kotonoha giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

(**AFTER CLASSES)**

Rai was taking a walk outside when he saw Kotonoha all alone outside the school.

"Kotonoha-san?" Rai asked.

"Oh, Hello Rai." She greeted.

"Who are you waiting for?" Rai asked.

"Nothing really."

"DO you want me to drive you home?" Rai asked.

"EH? I'm alright really, I'm taking the train."

"How about, I'll take you to the station, just to be safe." Rai smiled.

"You're a good friend Rai, but can you take me to the bookstore instead?" Kotonoha asked.

"Anything for a lady." Rai smiled.

While walking Rai wanted to have a short conversation with his classmate

"Are you dating someone?" Rai asked.

"Eh?"

"Uhh don't get me wrong, I don't have any plans to court you, I'm just asking." Rai smiled.

"We just met, but it feels like I can say this to you. Yes I am dating someone."

"Really? And who is he?" Rai asked.

"Itou Makoto."

"Oh, Sekai-san's classmate, what a lucky guy." Rai smiled.

Kotonoha blushed and said "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're cute, intelligent, and you want to do things slow, that's my ideal girlfriend, oh sorry about this." Rai chuckled.

Kotonoha giggled and they arrived at the bookstore.

"Well, this is your stop, are you sure that you're okay with this?" Rai asked.

"Yes, I am. Thank you very much Ra-chan." Kotonoha giggled.

Rai blushed at his nickname and bowed at Kotonoha and waved goodbye.

_Makoto-kun eh? Well, he's indeed a lucky guy, I hope he won't do something bad to Sekai-san and Katsura-san._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**OFFICIAL CHARACTER PROFILE**

**NAME: RAI HODGES-TAKANAGI**

**NATIONALITY: HALF AMERICAN/ HALF JAPANESE**

**RELATIONSHIP STATUS: COMPLETELY SINGLE**

**DESCRIPTION: RAI IS FROM A RICH FAMILY, HE'S A GENTLEMAN, A CARING PERSON, AND AT THE SAME TIME WHO CAN BALANCE EDUCATION AND ROMANCE, IN HIS PREVIOUS SCHOOL HE IS KNOWN AS THE ILLUSIONARY ADONIS AND THE LOVELESS PRINCE. HE DEEPLY CARES FOR HIS FRIENDS. BUT SOMETIME SOON, HE WILL HARBOR FEELINGS TOWARDS….-**

**A/N- I hate Makoto. And so I created this character. mwahahahaha**


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes in Episode 5 **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(RAi's POV)**

Well, Hikari-chan invited me to go to the pool, since we're just new friends, I'm quite grateful to have a friend like her who trusted me like that…

I'm eighteen, so I was given the permission to drive a car, since I started school late, I went below the levels and I got ended up in Kotonoha's class.

I parked my car, and I saw Makoto-kun and the others.

"Oi! Takanagi-kun!" Makoto-kun called me out.

I smiled at them and we went to change our outfits.

I wore a simple blue shorts and a gray vest with a hoodie. In order for me not to fully expose myself or just for style. I saw Makoto-kun with shorts as well, but Taisuke wore a different outfit. I don't want to talk about it.

The three of us were waiting for the girls but I excused myself since I forgot my car was unlocked; I went to the parking area and locked my car. I went back to the area where Makoto-kun and Taisuke-kun were waiting, but the girls already there. Sekai waved at me and I smiled to her in return.

I didn't know what they are talking about but, by the sounds of it kinda looks like unnecessary topic to talk about, especially when there are girls around, and I heard Setsuna mumbled "By the looks of it, I only trust Takanagi-kun among the boys"

I smiled at her and everyone went swimming, since I'm not the swimmer type, I sat on the seats and I observed all of them. I saw Makoto-kun and Katsura-san are happy together, Sekai-san seems to be a good swimmer, and Taisuke-kun seems to be in good terms with Hikari-chan.

I stopped observing them when I saw Makoto-kun and Katsura-san hugging each other tightly.

They're so intimate with each other.

I saw Sekai-san seems to be uncomfortable with the two, is she jealous? I twitched my eyes when Setsuna-san snapped me back to reality.

"So you've observed huh?" She asked me

"Ah, yes. Is it about Sekai-san?" I asked her

She nodded and I guess, I was right, but I don't want to jump into conclusions, no not yet.

I stood up and said "Please excuse me Setsuna-san, I have to buy a drink, and do you want me to buy something for you?" I smiled at her

"No, I'm okay." She said

And I continued walking towards the vending machine.

There are many people who were buying drinks in the machine, but as a gentleman myself, I should wait for my turn, I finally got my turn and I bought an orange juice. I went back to them when I saw Kotonoha-san being surrounded my men, and by the looks of it she seems, uncomfortable, and I went to her.

"What's happening?" I asked her.

She hid in my back.

"And who the hell are you?" A muscular man asked me.

"And why should I tell you?" I said

"Oh, a bad one. You're her boyfriend?" another man asked.

"Sir, I don't have any businesses with you along with my friend, so please excuse us." I said. I grabbed Kotonoha and went on. The men didn't follow us anymore, but they gave me some deathly glares, when we were out, I asked Kotonoha.

"Are you okay Katsura-san?" I asked her

"I'm alright, thank you—Ra-chan.." She blushed.

"Uh, please call me Takanagi-kun or Rai-kun… it's kind of awkward for me to be called like that." I rubbed the back of my neck and she gave me a giggle.

"Let's go back, Makoto-kun is waiting for me." She smiled.

I smiled back to her and I made sure that no one is glaring at us anymore.

After we regrouped with everyone else, we sat down and we talked about some things.

Finally, Kotonoha said that she's dating Makoto and I was happy for the both of them.

Taisuke seems to be crying but he stopped it by eating Kotonoha's sandwiches.

"Oi, Takanagi-kun, what a nice body figure you got there." Sekai smirked.

I blushed and said "Ah.. thank-you." I stuttered.

"Yeah! What's your secret?!" Taisuke seems to be jealous,.

"Nothing really" I gave a nervous chuckle.

After the weird conversation, all of them went into swimming and I sat in the seats again.

Makoto sat beside me and said "Hey. You don't know how to swim?"

"I can swim, but I'm not the swimmer type actually." I confessed

"You should enjoy the pool. It can replenish you." He said.

I nodded and I went to the pool. I jumped and water was splashing, my hair were all down (**IMAGINE LELOUCH'S HAIR FROM CODE GEASS) **I noticed that Setsuna and Hikari are blushing, along with some other girls, but I didn't mind, I shrugged it off and I continued swimming.

After my swim, I quickly changed to my formal attire, a white collar shirt with a long black sleeves and a black pants with a black leather shoes.

I went back and saw Taisuke and Makoto talking to each other, I joined them and we talked about me being so classy.

The girls were back, and we talked for a minute, then Sekai excused Makoto for a second, I twitched my eyes, but I stopped when Setsuna grabbed me and whispered "You're making it obvious." I nodded and she let go of me.

The two of them got back.

While, heading out of the area.

"So Rai, where's your stop?" Taisuke asked me

"I'm driving my car." I said,

"YOU HAVE A CAR?!" Taisuke exclaimed and all of them stopped

"How can you have a car? You're still a minor." Hikari asked me.

"Actually I'm eighteen years old." I gave them a smile.

All of them didn't believe it so I explained why I got late in enrolling and some other things.

"So, how about we ride your car?" Taisuke smirked

"I'm sorry but the capacity of my car is only up to 4 persons." I smiled

Taisuke frowned along with the others, so I walked with them to the bus stop and I bid them goodbye.

I drove my way back to my condominium; I'm living alone since my family is in the U.S…

I was laying on my bed, when my mom called me.

"Yes Ma?" I asked

"where are you right now?"

"home."

"Can you come here?"

"Where exactly are you mother?" I asked her

"I'm- I'll send you the data on your phone okay? See you later."

My mom hung up.

She must be back here. I checked my phone and there was a message, I stood up and changed my clothes. I still wore the Black pants, and black leather shoes, I changed my black collar shirt into a black long sleeved polo and then I went on. I rode on my car, I wanted to take a train so I stopped by at the station….. but I- was startled on my view.

I saw… Sekai and Makoto.. kissing.

It can't be…. I stared at them while inside my car, I was having seconds doubts on what should I do.. Should I stop them? Or should I just let them….. my phone rang and I answered it, it was my mom, she wanted me to go there as fast as I can, so I didn't took the train, instead I rode my way to the address my mom sent me.

I arrived at a huge house, I stiffened myself and shrugged everything off, I saw the small gate opened up and saw a small girl, she looks like Kotonoha.

"Hello, I'm Rai Takanagi, correct me if I'm wrong, but am I in the right place?" I bent down and gave her a pat on the head.

"Yes! And welcome Rai!" She exclaimed

She pushed me inside and I saw my mom talking with another woman.

I stood straight and bowed down. "Good Evening mother, and Miss-"

"Mrs. Katsura young man." The woman smiled at me.

I see, the small girl must be Kotonoha's sister and that must be her mother.

"Pardon me, I'm not really fond… I'm Rai Takanagi, the only son of Reina Hodges-Takanagi." I smiled.

My mom smiled and Mrs. Katsura led us to the dinner table.

All of us sat down.

"Before we eat. Where's Kotonoha?"

"She's in her-"

"I'm here." Kotonoha said and positioned herself.

"Good Evening, Katsura-san." I smiled at her.

"Good Evening Takanagi-kun."

"You know each other?" her sister asked me.

"We're classmates, your name must be?" I asked her.

"Kokoro."

"Kokoro means Heart in Japanese?" I asked her again

She nodded

All of us started our dinner, and obviously, me and my mom were there for business purposes.

I wasn't listening about mom's conversation because, the picture of Sekai and Makoto kissing disgusts me. Especially when he's dating Kotonoha, I have to keep my mouth shout, because I'm hoping that Makoto is old enough to make decisions for his self.

But when the time for us to go home. My mom has to go back to America, so we went into separate ways, I went inside on my car and before I could leave, I smiled at Kotonoha and said "See you tomorrow at school, Katsura-san!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX  
Heck yes. **


End file.
